What happens after you?
by Im a half-blood
Summary: Annabeth has died in an unfortunate accident. What happens to percy afterwards? How could he possibly live without his other half? warning: this story contains some depressing and suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo just the plot for this story. Pjo sadly belongs to Rick Riordan and regrettably since I am not Rick I cannot possibly have pjo…ever.**

Her blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders and her eyes were closed. Her eyes would never open again. She was always smiling nowadays. Never would the world see her smile again.

The sky was grey in the cemetery and there was around a hundred people gathered around the gaping hole in the ground that was soon the be filled with a casket containing Annabeth Chase.

Percy stood at the front of the crowd of people. Most of them campers from camp half-blood and camp Jupiter but, there were others there too; A few gods, Annabeth's family, and a couple mortal friends from her high school.

Tears were streaming down Percy's face as he listened to the priest, requested by the Chase family of course, drone through the ceremony. Eventually hearing his name called up to speak his eulogy, Percy stood and walked to the podium.

Percy wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears and control his breathing. He sighed and began to speak, "Annabeth chase was eighteen years old before a Cyclopes killed her…she was perfect. Annabeth was-is the most intelligent person I have ever met. Sometimes we would sit together by the lake and she would just tell me stories about ancient Greece or make me speechless by showing me a blue print of a building she was going to make. I love her so much…

She always would fight her own battles and I trusted her. I never told her about a time when we were in Greece and I told Jason to watch after her for me. I feel bad but I never wanted to lose her." Percy stopped for a second to take a shaky breath.

"Ummm me and Annabeth were going to move to New Rome this year. We were almost done with high school and then we would go to college there and be away from all the problems. She always thought she had so many problems, but truthfully I couldn't see anything wrong with her. She is my everything and I don't understand why something like this happened. She didn't deserve to die. She was supposed to live a long , happy life. She was going to finish high school and go to college and get married and have kids. Annabeth deserved all of that. She wasn't supposed to die that day. I just cant understand why all this happened. Maybe I'm just too much of a seaweed brain to comprehend it."

Percy couldn't handle it anymore. He walked back to his chair and let out silent sobs while the next person walked up.

They ceremony continued. There was a lot of people that wanted to speak. Fredrick chase talked about their happiest memories and all the things he regretted, Grover sobbed throughout his entire eulogy but the parts that were understandable talked about the amazing friendship they shared, Jason tried to lift everyone's spirits when he told the crowd about the first time he ever met Annabeth, and Chiron spoke about how she was one of the bravest demigods he's ever seen.

Even a couple of the mortal girls that came decided to talk about how Annabeth was a great friend and was really smart. Percy knew that they didn't know Annabeth like the rest of them did but it didn't matter that much. Nothing did anymore.

When it was Thalia's turn to go to the podium Percy looked up expecting to see her bawling at the death of her best friend but, instead saw that Thalia had not shed a single tear. Thalia simply walked up and gave a short sentiment on how great of a friend Annabeth was and how she would miss her everyday.

After Thalia concluded speaking, Nico walked up next.

Nico could feel Percy glare at him as he proceeded to the podium.

He cleared his throat and began, "Annabeth chase was one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She has been there for me as long as I can seem to remember. She seemed so great. It always seemed like she would live forever. I know that she will be put in Elysium," he then made eye contact with Percy and almost in a promising way said, "I'll make sure of it."

"The day Annabeth died we were out on a small quest to check one of the safe houses in buffalo because a satyr mailed Chiron that there was a couple monsters inside of it. So when Annabeth and I arrived we thought it would be no big deal. We both had been through much worse than a couple of Cyclopes turned bad. But when we went in it was more than a couple. There was at a least ten Cyclopes attacking us at once. I had taken care of a few and annabeth got the rest. We thought it was all over but then all of a sudden one of them just came out of nowhere and put a poisoned sword through her stomach…"

He sighed and continued, "I killed the Cyclopes , but by the time I turned around Annabeth was on the floor. She was about to die so I freaked out and decided to shadow travel to camp but when I got there it was too late. Shadow traveling made annabeth lose a lot of blood and we couldn't save her after that…I feel like its all my fault. I feel like I lost another sister."

Nico went back to his seat and then the priest concluded the ceremony. They all shoveled in some dirt and said goodbye while the chase family lined up and sat through everyone's "sorry for your loss" and gave them back a "thank you for coming".

Percy just stood in front of the grave and watched as Annabeth's coffin was put into the ground.

He then realized that he was amongst the last people there. He stood in front of Mr. chase and they just stood there for a minute. Staring at each other. Unsure on what to do next.

Percy then stuck out his hand and soon felt Franklin Chase shake it back. They both had a silent understanding. They are forever bonded by this girl who they both loved more than their own lives.

Percy then went down the row of Annabeths family. Bobby and Mathew came out from behind Mrs. Chase to give Percy a hug.

"Hey Percy?" whispered Bobby while in his embrace.

"Yeah Bobby?"

"I know that Annabeth is gone now," he sniffled, "but will we ever see you again?"

Percy knelt on one knee and looked at both of them in the face, "You guys are my family now. If there is anything you ever need. You know where to find me."

Both Mathew and Bobby gave Percy a slight smirk and nodded.

Lastly, surprisingly enough, Athena herself was standing at the end of the line up of Annabeth's family.

"Percy Jackson." She nodded to him as he stood in front of her.

"Lady Athena." He nodded back. They both starred at each other for a minute. And as Percy was turning to walk away she grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry." She said really fast.

He looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry. I cant go to the underworld because it is Hades domain but you can. When you die…hopefully not soon or anything. I would like for you to tell my daughter that I'm sorry." She said sadly into his eyes.

Percy pursed his lips and nodded.

Athena then let go of his arm.

Percy looked back at her one last time before walking toward his car. As he walked back he thought over how he was going to live from now on. He couldn't think of anything.

He knew that if Annabeth was there she would tell him to go home and think things through.

Unlike most of the time Percy actually was going to listen to her this time. When Percy got back to his car he thought about what had happened and while doing so he moved in zombie like movements and drove, but instead of heading to camp like he normally would he subconsciously decided to drive to his moms apartment.

Once he got the he turned off the car and sat in there for a minute trying to compose himself. He was determined to be strong when he walked in to see his mom.

Percy walked up to the door and knocked. He heard shuffling on the other side and then the door burst open and his mom engulfed him in her arms. As she did that Percy couldn't hold it anymore and let out a heaving sob. Holding onto his mother for dear life as she pulled him inside and sat on the couch to calm him. She shushed him calmly and rubbed his head.

"Its going to be okay. I know it doesn't feel like it now and you will probably hurt for a long time, Percy. But you are going to get passed this. Eventually." She said in a hushed voice.

"No, mom. It wont be alright. I don't want to be without her. I don't want to live without Annabeth. She is everything to me-"

"Percy, I know you feel that way right now."

"No mom. You don't. This isn't some young love thing that goes away in a week or two. With me and annabeth it was never like that. She was the one person I could always count on. The one person I remembered when I had lost everything. She is the most important thing I will ever have and now I don't know what to do. I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have Annabeth Chase in it with me. She is my everything." He said looking up into his moms eyes.

Sally's eyes watered. She softly kissed Percy's forehead hoping to wash away all of her sons sadness. She wanted him to go on. Fight for his life like he had a million times before.

But this was different this time Percy would be fighting for himself and he felt like there was nothing to fight for anymore.

**Hey guys. So this is my new story. The inspiration actually came from an inspirational tumblr post and I felt like writing something to make the feeling real.**

**Not going to lie though. Im probably not going to update regularly like most writers do and this probably will be depressing so if you don't like it then just don't read it. **

**In the upcoming chapters you may experience a few pangs in your chest and water in your eyes and those my friends are called feels. So get ready for so much feels you might explode! Just kidding, but seriously…**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Don't forget to review , favorite, and follow. You know if you want to…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to try to come up with a reason for not updating honestly, but on a whim I felt like I should update today all of a sudden. So, uh, here ya go I guess.**

There she was. Her beautiful golden hair was like waves rolling over her shoulders and her gorgeous grey eyes lit up the whole room. Percy had seen Annabeth a million times but it seemed like he was never going to get over how amazing she was. She seemed to make the room glow with her smile.

"Come on seaweed brain!" she laughed and called him over while starting to run away.

Percy smile and chased after her. He kept running but every time he was about to reach her she seemed to move just a little bit faster. Then he heard a slicing noise and when he looked back at Annabeth, blood was oozing out of her stomach and she dropped to the ground.

Percy tried to reach out and grab her, to save her, but he just couldn't get to her. It was as if he was being pulled back by something. Darkness seemed to loom over him while Annabeth coughed up more and more blood.

"Percy! Why couldn't you save me Percy?"

She kept saying it over and over, getting louder and louder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'd give anything to trade places with you wise girl!" he screamed trying to reach her to no avail.

Then his eyes shot open. He was back in his bed at camp. Percy tried to calm his breathing for a couple minutes before looking at his clock.

2:35am

He's been having nightmares like these for three weeks now. Then he wakes up and realizes that his whole world is a nightmare. Images of Annabeth float along in his head and then drown his mind with pain. The ache inside of him has been there since she left.

Percy decides that he can't sleep anymore tonight. It would only haunt his dreams with visions of her. So he drags his body up to his bathroom where he washes off his face to try and forget for just a second. He changes into a hoodie and some shorts and walks outside. His feet just move without even thinking about where he's headed.

Percy winds up at the edge of the woods. He hasn't gone in there since it happened.

Little images flutter in his mind. Running. Screaming. Blood.

Percy closes his eyes tight trying to forget that day. He knows that she was only about a hundred feet back into the woods when she died. He knows that if he would have only been a little bit faster he would have been able to save her. He knows that it should have been him instead of her. It was all his fault.

Percy reopens his eyes and looks at the trees in front of him, taunting him, telling him that he's too much of a coward to go in there again. And they're right. As he tries to move forward to show them wrong, he can't seem to move. Percy seems almost paralyzed and then he lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in and turns around.

He walks the other way in the direction of the beach. The trees blowing in the wind almost sound like chuckles, letting him know that he failed. Again.

Once Percy reaches the beach he sits in the sand. Taking off his shoes and burying his feet in the soft beach. He sits silently and listens to the waves crash delicately on the shore.

If this had been a week ago, Percy would be heaving and sobbing right now, but now he was just tired. Tired of the tears. Tired of people asking if he was okay.

Of course he's not okay. He wished that they were right and that he would feel better, that she was in a better place, and that there's nothing that he could have done to fix this. Every time one of them says that it only makes him feel worse.

Percy sat for a while silent and unmoving. Time seemed to pass slowly and yet not fast enough. He sat until he felt someone sit next to him. He didn't even bother looking over. It didn't really matter who it was, it wasn't his wise girl.

"Hey Percy. Can I join you? I couldn't sleep." Hazel said nudging her mute friend.

Percy shrugged.

"Okay cool. I'll take that as a yes. You know, I was reading up on some things to bring your stress levels down and I think I might take up yoga. I'd love it if you'd join me. I've already convinced Katie, Leo, and Butch. Maybe we could do it on the beach or something. Doesn't that sound nice?" she said optimistically. She's been so worried about her friend lately. She knows how tough it is to lose someone like he did Annabeth.

Percy, however, kept a straight face and didn't acknowledge that Hazel had said anything to him at all. He knew that she was just trying to cheer him up and be a good friend, but there wasn't anything that could work right now.

"Listen, Percy, I wish I could help but I can only help if you let me. I'm your friend, it'll make you fe-"

"No"

Small and hardly audible, but still very distinct. This was the first word he's said to almost anyone since it all happened. Only a couple people have been able to break through his tough shell. Percy couldn't handle being around hazel right now. So he stood up and began to walk back towards his cabin.

Every step felt heavier than the last, he must have only made it a few yards away before Hazel called after him.

"Percy! Come on Percy you can't keep running from everyone."

He took another step.

"We all miss you. We're worried about you!"

Another step.

"You need to accept that she's not coming back."

Percy stopped and whipped around angrily. "You think I don't know that?! You think I don't realize that all of you pity me and everyone's watching me every waking moment! Making sure I don't do anything stupid! Well I already did and Annabeth is dead because of it. She's dead because of me! Well me and your idiot brother! I can't even look at him without wanting to rip him to shreds. I can barely sleep and whenever I do all I see is her, dying, telling me that I should have saved her, that it should have been me to die instead of her!"

At this point he was in Hazels face yelling and tears were openly flowing down his face. Hazel hesitantly moves forward and embraces him.

At first he doesn't move and then all at once he's holding her too. She rubs his back in an attempt to make him feel better, but softly she hears, "It should have been me"

There are no words left for her to say so she closes her eyes and holds him tighter.

Percy needs help, but the only person who can help him through all this died three weeks ago.

**So its not great or anything but I want to try and finish this out even if no one really likes it. But uh if you do like this story at all then favorite it maybe and review if you'd like to. Thanks**


End file.
